


"I'm a big girl, I can handle this myself."

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Shirbert prompts [8]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne is stubborn, F/M, Gilbert's a knight in shining armour, The scene we need in s3, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Gilbert is rowing when he catches Anne in trouble. But what's new?(Based off the scene in the book when Anne gets stuck in the river - if we don't get this in S3 I'll riot)sentence prompt:  “I’m a big girl, i can handle it myself.”





	"I'm a big girl, I can handle this myself."

* * *

Gilbert had finally managed to get out on the river, rowing. It had taken him a while to bring himself to use his father's old boat, but he'd missed the feeling of being on the water. 

It was a calm day, but there was still a chill in the air. A quiet shriek came from further down the river and he looked over his shoulder to see Anne clutching to the bridge, half in the river. Somehow that didn't surprise him.

Anne heard someone rowing and she thought she was saved until she saw who it was. A smug looking Gilbert.

She tried to avoid eye contact as he stopped the boat beside her, one arm holding onto the bridge to keep it still.

He raised an eyebrow curiously. "Anne? What in the world are you doing in the river?" 

"None of your business, Gilbert." 

He watched her trying to pull herself up. "Need a hand?"

She continued to struggle to pull herself up, but wouldn't give in to Gilbert. "I'm a big girl, I can handle it myself."

"Looks like it." He folded his arms.

She glanced over her shoulder, he was still watching her. "I might stay here for a while, it's such lovely weather."

Her teeth chattered and his forehead creased in concern. "Anne you'll freeze to death. Please just let me help you."

"I'm fine." But her hands were shaking.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." He held out a pinky finger, "Pinky swear."

She looked at his hand, before finally agreeing. It had been a matter of pride but she could feel her arms getting tired. If anyone found out Gilbert had to rescue her she'd never live it down.

"Fine. Pinky swear." She linked her pinky with his and he gently swayed them as if to lock in the promise.

"Come on," he held out his arms and she let go of the bridge, falling into the water and grabbing hold of Gilbert's arms. "Here."

He pulled her up out of the river. It was certainly not glamorous, even on the best of days she knew she wasn't as gracious as she'd liked, but this was just embarrassing.

"Not. One. Word." She folded her arms when she sat at the front of the boat.

Gilbert gave her a sly smile. "I wasn't saying anything."

He rowed them towards the river bank, helping Anne out the boat.

She squeezed out the water from her apron as Gilbert tied up the boat. 

"What were you doing anyway in the river?" He looked over his shoulder, finishing the knot on the rope.

"Re-enacting Tennyson…" she mumbled. "I was supposed to be Elaine sent adrift but the boat sank. It was old so I guess we should have checked before hand. Are you  _ laughing  _ at me?"

Gilbert shook his head, "No, it's just...very  _ you. _ "

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I meant it in a good way." He held his hands up in defense. "You're imagination is amazing. I wish I could be more like that."

"Oh," her expression softened a little. She was so used to people making fun of her that this sudden compliment took her off guard. "Thank you."

They awkwardly stood in silence for a moment, "I should go change." Anne gestured to her wet dress. 

"Anne!" Diana came running down the hill near the river followed by a distressed looking Ruby. "We thought you drowned!"

"I'm alright." 

Diana looked over at Gilbert, "I can see that."

Ruby was awestruck, unable to take her eyes away from Gilbert who shuffled awkwardly under her gaze.

"I'll see you tomorrow Anne, ladies." He nodded towards Diana and Ruby (who well near almost fainted).

Anne smiled, before pulling Diana and Ruby away from the river.

"Wasn't Gilbert so  _ heroic _ ?" Ruby whispered. "He saved you Anne?"

"I guess." She muttered, but all night she couldn't stop thinking about that moment, how he'd been her saviour.

Gilbert grinned to himself all the way home, thinking about Anne.

  
  
  



End file.
